<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your secret is safe with me by ahoy_cinderella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205755">your secret is safe with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoy_cinderella/pseuds/ahoy_cinderella'>ahoy_cinderella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bodyguard (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoy_cinderella/pseuds/ahoy_cinderella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>two idiots. some sex. trying not to alert the guard standing on the other side of the door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Budd &amp; Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your secret is safe with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first time writing smut for these two idiots. I had the idea and it wouldn't go away so obviously I had to write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“Ma’am, if you keep that up, you’re gonna get me fired”</p><p>David stalked towards Julia, his face straight, ridding himself of his button up shirt and kevlar vest. He tried not to smile as she stifled a giggle, biting her lower lip, walking backwards, coming into contact with the door she had just closed on him less than two minutes ago.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about PS Budd…” Julia replied, whispering as his hands grabbed at her dark blue blazer, pulling it roughly from her tall frame before pinning her firmly against the door with his hips, his hands moving to her hair, pulling her mouth to his.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Seven-Nine, Lavender in the lift, on our way to the basement floor” David spoked into his mic as he entered the lift, his principal already standing inside, guarded by his broad figure as he pressed the button for the basement, Kim by his side, informing the back-up car of her imminent arrival.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Julia smirked to herself as she watched her two PPO’s, stoic and professional standing ramrod straight in front of her, Kim just slightly in front of David, he was so close she could smell his cologne. She pulled her phone from her pocket, pretending to read an email, sighing lightly before double checking Kim’s eyes were facing completely forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She reached her hand out in front, and slowly pressed it to her lover’s back. She felt him flinch slightly beneath her fingers, yet he never gave anything away to the blonde woman by his side, oblivious to their ongoing love affair. Julia slowly trailed her hand down his back, stepping forward slightly, leaving barely an inch between their bodies she shifted her weight on her feet as her hand reached his backside. She reached her hand under his suit jacket, her fingers playing with his belt, smirking as she heard his sharp intake of breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lavender outbound” Kim’s voice broke her train of thought and the lift doors opened to her car and back up vehicle waiting for them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>“You’ll get us caught” He muttered against her mouth, his fingers gently pulling her hair, grinning as she sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.</p><p>“Hmm, I won’t give anything away if you won’t” She replied her voice quiet as to not alert the guard standing on the other side of the door.</p><p>“Let’s test that theory shall we” David pulled back for a moment, his hands sliding from her hair to her neck, his thumbs trailing down her throat to her collar bone, he couldn’t help but smirk as Julia shifted her weight on her feet, he watched her press her thighs together in hope of some sort of relief. He learned very early on that the collar bone was a definite hot spot for one Julia Montague and continually used it to his advantage.</p><p>“What do you have in mind, PS Budd?” Julia whispered, her fingers tightening in the white cotton material against his warm skin, pulling at it slightly, freeing it from his tucked in state, her fingers trailing lower to the belt around his waist, pressing into the thick muscles of his back.</p><p>David’s mouth pressed hard against hers, drawing a soft moan from her already swollen lips, his hands slid down her front, roughly squeezing her breasts before sliding his hands down to her waist, untucking the champagne coloured silk shirt from her trousers, slowly unbuttoning each tiny button one by one, starting at the bottom. His mouth broke free from hers, grinning as she sighed, her warm breath mingling with his, he could feel her hands tightening around the belt at his hips, pulling his body closer to hers.</p><p>David still couldn’t believe this was actually happening, him, a labour supporting, Glaswegian, war veteran turned police sergeant standing here with the fucking Tory home secretary, the most important and powerful woman in the entire United Kingdom trembling beneath his fingertips. He couldn’t think of a time when he felt this alive or this excited about being with another human being, even when he and Vicky had first gotten together it hadn’t felt anything near as intense and passionate as what he had right now with Julia fucking Montague.</p><p>Their affair was a result of fury, Julia had spent the day in parliament arguing with a stream of old white men - her ex-husband included - about a bill she and a few other female MP’s, both Conservative and Labour had put together regarding protection and safeguarding for women and children who were victims of domestic abuse. As usual the women MPs were in support, as were the men who had a shred of self-decency, whereas a lot of them, many from her own party were grumbling about how there were better ways to spend government funds and how their cause could wait. She had been in a permanent state of rage for the remainder of the day which led to a confrontation with David in her flat that evening resulting in a furious make out session against her kitchen cabinets of which they had both decided never to speak of again. That was until just three days later when the Thornton Circus shooting had taken place, the pair of them along with her long-term driver Terry being shot at continuously until David managed to literally save her life. That day changed everything.</p><p>“David…” Julia’s breathy voice entered his atmosphere as his mouth, having burned its way down her throat and across her collarbone was now moving over her stomach. David grinned as her muscles twitched beneath his mouth and her breathing stuttered.</p><p>“Shhh…” He whispered, his fingers at the waistband of her dark blue fitted slacks. He stood to his full height once more, his mouth against hers. “Officer Grant is on the other side of this door” He explained, his fingers now unbuttoning her trousers, he kissed her forehead as her eyes dropped to watch his hands at work. “I’ve been told he has the hearing of a moth…”</p><p>Julia cackled, both her hands quickly coming to her mouth trying to stifle the sound “A moth?”</p><p>David smiled; he had noticed over the last few weeks that if you get Julia Montague to laugh, it’s the greatest sound in the world…well, second greatest. “Didn’t you know moths have better hearing than humans?” He replied, “Apparently they have the greatest hearing of all living things”</p><p>“How the hell do you know that?” Julia laughed, leaning forward and pressing her mouth to his again, laughing quietly against his lips.</p><p>“Ella’s going through a phase…” He said as he worked her trousers down her legs, making sure to grab her ass on the way down. “She’s obsessed with animals”</p><p>“Good to know,” She nodded, stepping out of the dark material, steadying herself with her hands on his broad shoulders “You were saying…” She smirked, trailing her bare foot over his calf.</p><p>“You said you wouldn’t give anything away…” David said, now on his knees in front of her, his hands running softly up and down her shapely legs.</p><p>“Hmm” She agreed, to busy focusing on how good his hands felt on her body</p><p>“Challenge accepted” He grinned, immediately pressing his mouth to her centre, his tongue out pushing against the black lace, savouring her scent.</p><p>“Shit” Julia gasped, her hands grabbing at his hair “Oh…” Her head fell back against the door with a thud and she instantly remembered where she was. David was right, Officer Grant was literally on the opposite side of the door, and as classy as the Blackwood Hotel was, the doors weren’t exactly soundproof. Her mind sped through a list of all the things that were so totally wrong about this, if Grant heard them and reported them, both of their jobs would be in jeopardy, a national scandal would emerge, they would both be fucked.</p><p>However, with David’s mouth between her legs she couldn’t find the time to focus on the what if’s. She watched as his hands made their way up her thighs, slipping under the edge of the black lace she had chosen this morning knowing that one way or another he would be the one taking them off later on, his blue eyes gleaming as he slowly dragged them down, his gaze on hers the whole time.</p><p>He grabbed her calves, motioning her to move away from the door and then moved himself to sit against it, his back straight, legs out in front of him, he grappled with the white cotton t-shirt over his chest, tearing it from his body and throwing it to the side.</p><p>“David…” She whimpered</p><p>“Here…” He summoned, hands back on her legs, pulling her into him.</p><p>Julia moved, her palms flat against the door, her silk shirt swaying against her sides as David’s hands slowed moved up and down her already sensitive skin. He encouraged her forward with his boyish grin and held her hips, lowering her against his mouth.</p><p>With her knees bent slightly, pressing against his shoulders, Julia gasped as his tongue finally came into contact with her wet flesh, an instant flare of pleasure shot straight up her spine, with her head tipped back she forced herself to calm the sounds that wanted to break from her soul. She wanted nothing more than to moan and gasp and cry out his name while her hips bucked against his face, his entire mouth giving her feelings she’d only ever felt with him, his tongue inside her, lips wrapped around her and his strong arms around her hips keeping her firming in place.</p><p>“David ...” She whimpered, one hand immediately covering her mouth to stop the sounds from escaping. She gasped against her hand, biting down on her own fingers as he hummed in response, the vibrations from his mouth setting her off, her legs beginning to tremble and her vision blurred. She could feel his hands grabbing at her damp flesh, making sure she never left his mouth until he wanted her too.</p><p>“Hands…” He growled, grabbing one of her arms and pressing it against the door.</p><p>Julia whimpered, her head tipped forward, hands pressed firmly against the door per his request. A spark shot through her as her eyes met his, the normally bright blue now almost black with lust.</p><p>“David…” She warned, her legs trembling against his shoulders “Fuck” she whimpered as his tongue worked faster. She felt his hand burn its way across her hip and down to meet his tongue. It took barely ten seconds for her body to react to his fingers inside her, Julia fell forward against the door, her head pressed against the cool wood, her hips bucking against his face as her legs shook with the force of her first orgasm of the evening.</p><p>David grinned against her wet flesh, his tongue moving faster to keep up with her intense pleasure. He dropped one hand to her arse and grabbed her skin, holding her against him, tasting everything she had to give. What he hadn’t anticipated was just how strong her orgasm was as she shook around him, as his hand shifted from holding her hips, her knees buckled as she struggled to keep herself on her feet.</p><p>Julia yelped, her legs giving way. Luckily David’s quick reflexes meant she fell straight into his lap, his mouth covered hers in an instant, his now free hand trapped itself in her hair, keeping her mouth to his as she whined.</p><p>“Shit …”</p><p>David chuckled quietly as they broke for breath, still pressing his ring and middle finger inside her. Julia bucked her hips, grinding against him, the heel of his hand bumping against her clit in the most frustratingly glorious way. He grabbed her by the back of the neck, their mouths meshed once more, all teeth and tongues as she brought herself off on his hand.</p><p>“You are so fucking sexy” He muttered, biting on her lower lip</p><p>“David …” She whispered, arching her back slightly, grinding herself on his fingers.</p><p>“C’mon,” He whispered against her neck “Come again,” He bit down on her collarbone, drawing her gasp from her kiss bruised lips.</p><p>Julia’s mouth dropped as his words made her skin flush and her hips falter. She could feel his other hand, running its way over her skin, grabbing at her, guiding her to what she needed.</p><p> </p><p>Until he stopped.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers stopped moving, his hand gripped her waist and a smile crossed his mouth as she sighed and shook her head “Don’t you fucking dare” She growled, hips bucking, so close to another delicious orgasm, literally, at the hands of David Budd.</p><p>She grabbed at his wrist, willing him to keep going but he didn’t, he sat back against the door and manoeuvred himself and her, slipping his fingers from her cunt, bringing them to his mouth.</p><p>“I really hate you” She muttered against his skin as her head fell to his chest. He laughed and wrapped his fingers in her hair, pulling her face to his as her hands fell to his hips, fighting with his trousers, trying to free the thing she craved the most.</p><p>“No, you don’t” He mumbled, firmly kissing her, keeping her mouth against his as her hands fought with his trousers. They awkwardly shifted around for a few moments, gasping for air as their mouth broke apart, David’s length finally free as she yanked at the black material now gracelessly trapped around his thighs.</p><p>“Get. Them. Off” Julia demanded, shifting her weight off of his legs allowing him to kick off the offending material.</p><p>Her hands went to his thick member, swollen and absolutely ready for her. She smirked and let out a quiet chuckle as David groaned, his hips canting almost automatically as she licked her lips and crawled back into his lap. Their mouths collided; she would never, ever tire of kissing David Budd. She wondered if he had ever kissed anyone else the way he kissed her, wondered if he had grabbed them close, teased them softly at first, just whispers of kisses against their lips like he did with her, if he tangled his fingers in their hair, pulling gently, keeping them pressed to him, breathing them in, like kissing them was the only thing keeping him alive because that’s how he kissed her. The way David Budd kissed Julia felt like it was the most important, life-affirming thing on this planet and deep down she hoped he had never kissed anyone else like that before.</p><p> </p><p>Because she was positive that she hadn’t.</p><p> </p><p>The pair panted and gasped and collided with each other, Julia felt the silk of her shirt cling to her damp skin as she sank herself onto David’s full length, the lace of her bra becoming uncomfortable against her heated flesh but she couldn’t be bothered to take it off, not when she was so close to her end goal of finally having him inside of her. David’s mouth once more covered hers, swallowing all he could of her expressive sounds as she clutched at his shoulders and slowly began moving her hips, sliding herself up and down his cock.</p><p>“Hands” He muttered as he gripped her hips, his hands tightening around the champagne silk of her shirt, keeping it bunched in his fingers as her guided her movements.</p><p>Julia pretended to ignore his request, keeping her head down, watching as his full length disappeared inside of her again and again. She could feel <em>that</em> feeling, she couldn’t describe it, not really, not with any of the words she knew in any of the languages she could speak. It was just <em>that. </em>It was sparks under her skin, it was her brain going numb and her legs starting to shake. Julia was no stranger to a good orgasm, she’d had plenty throughout the years but with David, good god it was something else entirely.</p><p>“Hands” David grunted, grabbing her arms just below her elbow and pulling them from around his shoulders. He heard her gasp and felt her wet cunt grip him tight; she’d never admit it out loud, but she loved when he took control.</p><p>Julia Montague was always in charge; she commanded every room she was in even if she didn’t mean to. She had a presence that couldn’t be ignored and whether you liked her or loathed her, you couldn’t help but pay attention. When it came to sex, as much as she liked the control, she found that being with David, she would happily let him control her every move. He always made sure she reached her peak, multiple times, no matter who was in control but when he had that look in his eye, when his bright blue eyes turned dark and he gripped her skin and pulled her hair and thrust into her just that little bit harder, <em>everything</em> felt better.</p><p>He slid his hands to her wrists and she impatiently bucked her hips. He brought her hands to his mouth, kissing both her palms before lifting them behind him making sure they were flat against the door, just like they were earlier. He shifted his hips slightly, moving his legs to stop them going numb against the hard floor and Julia gasped, her head fell forward against his chest and her hips sped up, she felt herself losing control of her movements, her orgasm scrambling it way through her veins.</p><p>David grabbed her hips and forced her to slow, she panted and whimpered and struggled against him, desperate for that final orgasm that she knew could knock her out cold. She could feel every inch of him, she knew he was close as well, she could tell from the way he clenched his jaw. She whimpered and looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to let her move faster, to let her sink down so hard that she could feel every inch of him punish her insides.</p><p>“Please” She whispered, barely unaware of the guard keeping watch outside her door. She knew the room wasn’t soundproof, but the door thankfully wasn’t paper thin.</p><p>“Slow” He grunted, guiding her hips, watching his cock, wet with her arousal disappear inside of her again and again. Listening as every time he went so far; her breath would hitch, and her cunt would grip him like a vice.</p><p>Julia let out a sound that made him chuckle, something between a growl and a whine that he hadn’t quite heard before. “Someone’s getting desperate” He mumbled, moving in to kiss her neck.</p><p>She continued to move up and down in his lap, her palms sliding on the thick wooden door behind him as her skin glistened with their coupling. “David…” She warned, that feeling getting stronger with every thrust, she felt her thighs start to tremble and gasped.</p><p>He lifted his head to watch her face as she came. He felt it happen all around him, her orgasm surrounding his entire body like a heavy blanket, her legs trembling against his, her hips bucking in his hands. He dropped one hand form her hip to where they were joined and brushed his thumb against her swollen clit. Julia yelped and threw her head back, the strength of her orgasm took over and she fully lost control, for a moment she forgot where she was and moaned out load, almost screaming his name against her will, as if her orgasm had complete control of her every move. She felt David’s hand against her mouth and released a groan, her eyes rolled back in her head as her body shook and she groaned and whimpered against his palm.</p><p>She wasn’t entirely sure what happened next, all she felt was a sharp thrust against her hips before a bang against the door - David’s head to be precise - distracted her and her hands slammed over his mouth like his did hers, trying to keep him from calling out her name.</p><p>.</p><p>Julia came too, collapsed against David, her forehead pressed against his collarbone, her hands still over his mouth. She tried to move her legs and immediately regretted it as her lower half seized up.</p><p>“Fuck” She yelped, trying quickly to stop the spasm in her thighs.</p><p>David groaned and tried to help but failed, his exhausted body fell to the side and rolled, he sighed as he felt her slide off his length and roll onto her back, chuckling as she straightened out her legs for the first time in what felt like hours.</p><p>“I’m too bloody old for this” She whispered, laughing as she threw her arms over her eyes.</p><p>“Hmm…” David clambered onto his knees and crawled over her body, holding his weight on his arms by the side of her head. “You’re not old”</p><p>“Oh, I am” She chuckled, her fingers running back and forth over his ribs “Shower?” her eyes twinkled suggestively, and David’s head fell to her neck, he laughed as his lips made their way across her collarbone.</p><p>“Gimme a minute, the blood hasn’t had time to get back to my brain yet” He chuckled lightly before falling to the side, his body exhausted from the extra-long work hours they’d both had this week and their latest round of extracurricular activities.</p><p>David’s body collapsed to the side and he grasped Julia’s hand in his, bringing it to his mouth kissing her knuckles as she turned her head to watch, her breathing starting to normalise.</p><p> </p><p>“So, do you think he heard us?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>